


Phone

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, No Touching, Phone Sex, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D is stuck in Hollywood shooting his next movie. At the hotel, Dirk starts texting him, well, sexting him, even sending pictures until D can’t type anymore and calls Dirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone

TT: Hey, D. What are you doing right now?  
TG: just got off set  
TG: putting my tired dogs up on the most cushiony set of pillows on the back of one of my pathetic interns whose only purpose is to be my footrest  
TG: gonna take a bath in the swimming pool of a tub with the entire bottle of bubble bath so that i can sink down into clouds of foam  
TG: gonna make myself a tall glass of the good stuff not on the rocks because i am not gonna water down this liquid gold holy shit no cant allow that sin against humanity  
TG: this shit is ambrosia directly from the teats of the gods that made the world so fresh so clean so deliciously perfect with its crystal clear amber tones  
TT: Enough about your apple juice.  
TT: Get naked, but don’t touch yourself.  
TG: yes sir  
TT: Good boy.

The shiver that goes through his body is as delicious as that first sip of apple juice now discarded on the counter across the room. D laid out naked on the crisp white sheets of his hotel room in balmy Hollywood. What he wouldn’t give to be back in Houston but this was a good as it would get while the shoot was going on.

TG: so what will you be wearing  
TT: The silk boxers that you gave me.  
TG: anything else  
TT: I don’t need anything else. Not with you naked in front of me.  
TG: ((pics))  
TT: ((Of course.))

D strokes himself twice to get himself fully erect. Then he takes a quick pic from his phone looking down his torso and sends it to Dirk.

TT: I said you couldn’t touch yourself.

“Fuck,” D whispers to himself.

TT: Do you want to know what I am doing?  
TG: yes  
TT: Do you think you deserve to know?  
TG: no  
TT: It’s alright. I’ll let you know anyways.  
TG: thank you  
TT: I’m lying on my bed.  
TT: I’m palming myself through the boxers.  
TT: The silk feels good.  
TT: I like them. I like how it feels. I like the smooth fabric against my heat.  
TT: I bet you would like to feel this too. Like to touch me like this.  
TG: fuck yes dear lord yes please please please  
TT: Alright. you can touch me.  
TT: But only outside of the boxers.

D gets a picture of the orange boxers being pushed against his brother’s cock by his free hand. If D looks close enough, he can see a small spot dampened at the very tip.

TG: thank you thank you i love touching you love touching your smooth silk and i want to touch your skin but i wont until you tell me to  
TT: I know you won’t.  
TT: I want you to lick me. Through my boxers.  
TG: yes sir  
TG: my hot mouth on your hot rod though the silk until its all wet  
TG: doesnt matter that fabric is in the way  
TG: still love the way you feel in my mouth

The phone receives another picture. This time the spot is much bigger and definitely noticeable. D sighs and pretends that the spot is from his saliva. He can almost feel the fibers on his tongue as he imagines leaning over Dirk on his bed being told what to do. He moans softly as his dick twitches with the thought, but he restrains his hands.

TT: I do too.  
TT: I love how you’d do anything I say.  
TT: Love how you’d do anything.  
TT: I think I might let you touch me.  
TG: please  
TT: You haven’t touched yourself again, have you?  
TG: no  
TT: Don’t lie to me.  
TG: i havent i promise god i promise i havent ive been good  
TT: But you have wanted to.  
TG: yes but i havent because you told me not to ive been a good boy  
TT: I’ll reward you. Pull down my boxers.  
TG: i slide the silk down your hips careful to let the fabric flutter but not letting the waistband snap against you  
TG: i lick my lips at the sight revealed

Sure enough, he is rewarded with another picture. This time it was nearly a mirrored image of the first one that he sent just with a different background. He absently follows through with his texted action at the image.

TT: If I gave you permission to touch me what would you do?  
TG: i would worship that cock i would love it lick it caress it suck it stroke it i would do anything you asked me to  
TG: id lick up the underside with just my tongue no hands id swirl around the head before wrapping my lips around your shaft and sucking your dick like my life depended upon it  
TG: shallow and fast or deep and long id want your hands in my hair to control me to show me what you want  
TG: id just want your cock in my mouth to do with as you pl

Three pictures interrupt his next message. Familiar silky smooth hair is falling over Dirk’s cock in the first one with just the barest glimpse of lips behind the sweeping bangs. Dirk’s hand is fisted in the blonde hair in the second, just how D described it. In the third, bright red eyes a few shades lighter on a face a few years too young look up at the lens with the wet tip of Dirk’s cock pressing against his lips. D’s breath catches in his throat as pleasure curls in his core and threatens to burst without any physical contact. He frantically punches at the phone to get it to call his younger brother.

“Fuck, fuck, god damn, that’s hot.”

“Thought you’d enjoy that.”

“Fuck, Dirk. Is... is he still there?”

“No. I only called him in for those shots. I think Bro’s fucking him on the futon now.”

“Shit,” D moans at the thought, hand clenching against the sheets to keep himself within control.

“He does look a lot like you, D. And he’s a pretty good cock sucker just like his big brother. If you were in town, I’d have the two of you compete to see who is better. Would you like that? To suck my cock right next to your own look-alike bother, side by side in front of me?”

“Yes,” D gasps out. He fights to control his breathing especially as he picks up the soft sounds of Dirk stroking himself.

“I think I’d like that. I’d like to have you on your knees, mouth open, and tongue out, waiting for your treat.”

D’s breathing gets heavier, gripping the sheets with white knuckles.

“Sounds like you are enjoying the imagery, D. Do you want to touch yourself yet? Or shall I make you come without that? Will to beg for me to let you stroke yourself or will you beg me to forbid you? Which do you want, D?”

“Nnhg.” His dick spasms at the thought. His jaw clenches down from giving out the wrong answer. Of course he wants to touch himself so why does he want to say otherwise.

“I don’t hear an answer, dear brother. I guess you don’t want to touch yourself. Well then, let’s put that active imagination to good use, shall we?”

“Oh god fucking damnit.”

“It seems you agree with me.” Dirk’s breath catches and D can imagine the way his hand slides along his shaft, maybe letting his thumb brush over the top just briefly.

“Fuck.”

“Alright, we can talk about that. How do you want to imagine that? Flat on your back with your legs in the air? Or on your hands and knees with your ass up? Or maybe I’d have you do all the work as you ride me? I could play with you better that way, tweak your nipples, stroke your cock, pull you down to bite your neck. Maybe I’ll have you take me against the wall in the shower or in the back of the car in a mall parking lot. Or maybe we’ll join the mile high club as I fuck you on your fancy jet on the way to a fancy Hollywood party.”

D whimpers into the phone. His cock is swollen and weeping precum. It’s heat is tempered only lightly by the air cooling the beads of liquid sliding back down it’s length.

“Oh, like that one do you? Parading your little brother around to all of the big directors and famous actors knowing that only hours ago his cock was buried in your ass as you came against the leather seats.”

“Dirk,” he groans as the pressure builds at his core without any friction, without any contact at all save for the white sheets against his bare ass.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Dirk warns back knowing full well that D can hear his hypocritical actions over the phone. “I want to know exactly what makes you lose it.”

“Please.”

“No. Don’t beg. I know you like that. That’s a given. Let’s see what else you like, hm?”

“Dirk.” His tone plaintive despite the order.

“Well if you liked the plane, what about one of your limos. Of course we’d have to keep quiet or the driver might catch us. Unless we get Bro to drive us. Bribe him with Dave giving him some road head. Then I could fuck you going down the highway. Tinted windows to let us see out, let us look at all the cars and all the people around us as I make you bounce on my dick.”

“Mmrf.”

“I know I am the one with the exhibition kink, but you sound like you are definitely enjoying the idea as well. Maybe it’s the fact that you can’t say no to me. I could ask you to do anything and you would in a heartbeat. I think when you get home, I’m going to ask you to fuck me on the roof like Bro does Dave after a strife. What do you think?”

“Dirk. God...”

“See? You can’t say no. I can’t wait to have you pressing me against the AC unit with my legs wrapped around you, hands digging into your shoulders, your cock buried in my ass as you just pound me into the wall. I’d leave the stairwell unlocked so that Bro and Dave could join us if they want. Can you imagine that? Bro fucking your tight skinny ass as you fuck mine?” Dirk’s voice hitches with a particularly good stroke. It’s taken on a breathy quality that D knows he gets when he is close. But he won’t shut up. “Or maybe I’d get Bro to fuck you with one of his smuppets for me. Tie you to the futon and use that dark red one that matches your eyes. Or maybe that bright orange one that you like the most.” Dirk interrupts himself with a moan. “I wonder why you like that one so much. I mean, I’d like it. I love the color orange. What about you, D? Do you like my orange?”

“Dirk. Fucking hell, Dirk. Holy fucking hell.”

“I like the way you say my name, D. Say it again.”

“Dirk. Dirk, Dirk, Dirk!” The pleasure coils nearly painfully at his center. D’s dick twitches in the air trying to find some sort of friction, some sort of contact to get some goddamn release.

“Moan... like a whore... for me... D.”

And he does. Full throated and deeply as the pressure becomes too great and pushes him over the edge. He explodes in painful bliss without a single touch beyond those two strokes at the very beginning. His nail rip into the fabric of the sheet and the casing of the phone groans under his grip. The spurts of cum cover his torso as he hears the low exhale of Dirk obtaining his own climax.

Heavy breathing is traded over the phone as both brothers ride out their orgasmic highs.

“Fuck, Dirk. Fuck you,” D pants as soon as he is able.

“That good for you, huh?” Dirk replies with a smug tone of voice. “Just don’t drown in your bubble bath.” At the click of the phone, D drops his hand down away from his head. He continues to lie spread out on the soft sheet with the air conditioning slowly cooling his body.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
